1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working cabinet for barber or beauty shops installed in a way to improve the efficiency of work environment.
2. Related Art Statement
The work place of conventional barber and beauty shops is formed by disposing vertically a mirror and a shampoo stand along the building wall surface, providing a storage cabinet along the wall surface under or on the right or left of the shampoo stand, and installing a haircut chair in opposition to the mirror. In addition, some are formed by disposing a mirror on the wall surface, while the shampoo stand and the storage cabinet are disposed aslant beside the mirror, and the haircut chair rotates by a certain angle (30 degrees or the like) to face to respective ones. Further, still some are formed, as proposed by the present inventor, by installing a mirror wall aslant to the wall surface, a haircut chair aslant to the wall surface in opposition to the mirror wall, and disposing a side wall counter-slantwise beside the chair.
It is desirable to improve the aforementioned first installation mode along the wall surface, because customers sitting in haircut chairs juxtaposed in one row laterally face each other uncomfortably as they look aside, and it is necessary to secure a large lateral space in order to prevent adjacent workers from interfering. In the aforementioned second installation mode, though the facing state can be improved, an occupation space for slant projection of the shampoo stand and storage cabinet is required, and a large lateral space is still required for preventing workers from interfering.
Being arranged aslant and counter-slantwise, the third installation mode can resolve the aforementioned problems; however, it is desirable to concretize an efficient unit composition.
The present invention is devised in view of such conventional problems and has an object to provide, by making a unit, an installation allowing an effective haircut, allowing adjacent customers to have a haircut without facing each other, and assuring an effective and safe haircut in a relatively small space.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention is characterized by having composed a working cabinet for barber and beauty shops by continuously installing, with a certain angle, a front cabinet and a side cabinet as a pair, providing a mirror on the face of the front cabinet, and disposing an information input terminal device on either cabinet section.
It is also characterized by that the working cabinet for barber and beauty shops is composed by arranging continuously a plurality of front cabinets and side cabinets by pair of the two having an angle each other, providing a mirror on the face of each front cabinet, and disposing respectively an information input terminal device on each pair of cabinet sections.
Further, it is also characterized by that the working cabinet for barber and beauty shops is composed by disposing an information input terminal device on either cabinet of a front cabinet on which a mirror is fitted in opposition to the haircut chair, or a cabinet having a storage section and being placed beside or behind the haircut chair.